Chica's Story--FNAF
by PHOEBExSHIRLZ
Summary: This story is based on observations of Chica's behaviors in FNAF1. She wanders around the dining hall, bathroom, and kitchen (set aside from where most others are other than Freddy occasionally in the girl's restroom). This is how I explain her actions in the POV of a troubled teenage girl. Super sad, but with a heartwarming resolution! ENJOY!


Chica

I walked into the kitchen after the show was over and all the lights were powered down. I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled as the smell of pizza surrounded me. None of the others really bothered to hang around me so.. well, food was my only friend..

I served myself a few slices and walked back to the dining hall where I could almost hear the laughter of the kids the Fazbear Band had entertained not hours ago. They never paid too much attention; we were just the background to their happy times. Birthdays and special occasions after soccer games played well- I was proud to brighten the mood in our otherwise.. dingy establishment. I picked up a slice and took a bite, the cheese and pepperoni making my mouth water. "Golly this is delicious!" I said aloud with my mouth full. I took another bite and a slice of pepperoni fell onto my bib. Just another reason to have it, aside from a uniform fashion statement. I peeled it off and popped it in my mouth, seeing no issue with eating it if it was just on my chest. Then I saw what was written under the marinara. _Let's Eat!_

I stared for a long moment and couldn't stand myself for as long as my eyes rested on it. Eating.. It's all I ever did... There have been times where I couldn't sing in the band because my mouth was too full... Tears welled up in my eyes and I shot up in my seat, knocking the chair over behind me. I ran off down the hall and into the bathroom where I would normally go when I felt this way.

I went inside and locked myself inside a stall, covering my face in shame. I didn't just come in here to cry after I ate. I wouldn't take my self-hatred lying down. I would do something about it. I turned to the bowl of the toilet, freshly cleaned from just before the lights went out, and began my daily process. One finger to rid myself of the damage I had done on my body. And just like clockwork the ringleader knocked on the stall door like he did every night.

"Chica," he called into the darkness, "are you in there?" I stayed silent, trying my best to deceive but he knew better. "Why do you do this, Chica?" Freddy was the only one who ever pretended to care about me. Sure he would ask if I was okay but, just like the others, he would just leave it at the stall door and never bother to sit and chat with this lonely chicken.

Not long after Freddy had left the bathroom did I finish what I went in there to do. I wandered the halls, humming tunes from the band, and after some time passed I saw that Bonnie had been walking around too on the other side of the restaurant. Oh how I wanted to talk to Bonnie and the others but.. I just didn't think I was worth their time. So I just stayed on my side with the kitchen where I belonged.

I looked around and figured that I should probably see if my purging made any progress. I always had just this glimmer of hope in my heart that I would be skinny and beautiful once I looked into the glass window in the hall. I stood and looked in, my reflection showing a smiling chicken with wild hair and an ill-formed waistline. My smile diminished after a while when I realized that no amount of hope, was going to change the fact that I ate too much... Lights flashed around me and I looked around, confused, before I gazed into the window to see the security guard in the dark corner of the room staring at me. He looked terrified. Was I really that bad..?

I turned to walk away and the lights turned off, the wall opening up behind me. That was a door..? I had never noticed before.. It was never open when I was close enough to investigate.. I started crying again, moaning in pain. This was a bit different than the other nights. Usually I would just give up and go back to the dining hall to stand about and reminisce. But.. I knew now that the security guard was just another person to the list who wanted nothing to do with me. I was hideous and everyone else thought so.

Then I felt hands around me. Freddy's heavy hand placed on my right shoulder, Bonnie's fluffy paw on my left. Then a hook was gently added to the mix, patting my head.

"Chica," Freddy said. I looked up to him and wiped my face of the tears. Bonnie took over and laughed in a friendly way.

"Come hang out with us!"

"_Aye, Lassie!"_ Foxy chimed in. "_T'_ _gatherin'll be borin without ye!_"

I smiled at the three of them and stood up to face them, Bonnie waiting with open arms expecting a hug. Then all of us were pulled in by him, then they walked me over to Pirate Cove where we stayed until the lights came on the next morning and the band sang for the children with Foxy watching happily from his home.

The whole time the next day, and every day since then, I realized that I had friends that would always be there for me. I didn't make nightly trips to the girl's restroom anymore. I didn't spend my nights lonely in the kitchen anymore. Everyone became closer than ever that night. I wasn't sad anymore. I loved myself and all of my new friends.


End file.
